Crops, lawns, and other arrangements of useful or attractive vegetation require administration of fertilizer and pesticides in order to promote health of the plants concerned. In general, administration of these agents must be performed at regular intervals, making mechanical application of multiple agents desirable, since manual application is time consuming and expensive. However, simultaneous broadcast distribution of multiple agents is difficult where the agents are in different forms, such as a liquid pesticide and a solid fertilizer. Further, where multiple agents are present in a single form, the agents are preferably homogeneously distributed in a container for simultaneous broadcast distribution, in order to avoid unequal distribution to an area of crops, lawn or the like. One approach to homogeneous distribution of multiple agents is incorporation of the agents into a single particle. However, this approach is less suitable where it is desired to distribute a bait agent along with a fertilizer. Application of a bait agent is a technique used to attract a pest in order to induce the pest to ingest or otherwise be exposed to a pesticide or pest inhibitor. Inclusion of a fertilizer and a bait in a particle form may be disadvantageous where the fertilizer acts to repel the pest such that pest attraction to the bait is minimized and little or no pesticide is consumed. Further, some pests are likely to carry the bait away, for instance for communal ingestion. In that case, the fertilizer is likely to be moved away from a desired locus of action if combined in a single particle with a bait. Thus, there is a continuing need for a composition containing both a fertilizer and a pest bait wherein both the fertilizer and bait can be effectively evenly distributed, particularly over a large area, while maintaining effectiveness of both agents.